A sink is generally defined as a kitchen appliance installed in a kitchen to wash dishware, fruits, or the like.
The general sink includes a water tank (or a washing case) for dishwashing, a drain pipe extending from a bottom of the water tank, and a water faucet for supplying washing water.
On the other hand, as disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2015-0031606 (Mar. 25, 2015, hereinafter, related art 1) and Korean Patent Publication No. 2009-0053974 (May 29, 2009, hereinafter, related art 2), a sink provided with a dishwashing function is disclosed.
However, the related arts 1 and 2 have the following problems.
First, there is a disadvantage that water consumption is large because the circulation of the washing water for dishwashing is impossible.
Second, there is a disadvantage that there is no means for collecting food waste generated in the dishwashing process and, in a case where the existing sink is used as it is, the user must collect and throw away the food waste directly by hand.
Third, since there is no means for supplying detergent for dishwashing, there is an inconvenience that the user must directly input detergent and rinse before washing.
Fourth, there is a disadvantage in that means for drying the washed dishes is not separately provided.
Fifth, there is a disadvantage that the utilization of the cover covering the dishwashing space is lowered.